Blog użytkownika:Masza108/Moja wróżka:Łezka
Łezka - Fróżka (wróżka zrodzona z pierwszego płaczu), pierwszy raz pojawi się w wymyślonym filmie Maszy108 pt."Pierwsza łza". Wygląd Łezka ma prawie białą karnacje, ma też po trzy czarne piegi na każdym policzku. Ma dwie sukienki: Czarną, podobną do tej, którą ma mgięłka, ma ją od narodzin i wciąż, często ją nosi na ważne uroczystości i drugą we wszystkich kolorach reprezentujących talenty (np. Zielony reprezentuje cynki). Ma też długie czarne włosy, nosi je zazwyczaj rozpuszczone. Jej kolor oczu to szary bądź brązowy, nie jest to ustalone gdyż na jednych zdjęciach wygląda na brązowy czy piwny, a na drugich wygląda na szary. Co do budów powiem, że są czasami niebieskie, a czasami czarne. Historia To zaczęło się w szpitalu, w którym narodziło się młode dziecko. Matka została wywieziona na badania i dziecko zostało same w pokoju choć mu to nie przeszkadzało. Zaraz przepaliła się jednak żarówka i młode zaczęło płakać, z pierwszej łzy wydobył się czarny pyłek który poleciał do dmuchawca stojącego na oknie. Wtedy dmuchawiec stał się cały czarny, a jego nasiona wyleciały przez okno w kierunku przystani elfów. Przez liczne przeszkody, przedostał się jeden jedyny płatek. Wróżki szybkolotne nie wiedziały iż w czarnym płatku siedzi fróżka, nie wiedziały nawet, że tak owe istnieją i właśnie z tego powodu płatek polecial wgłąb do przystani elfów. Kiedy czarny płatek wylądował zjawiła się królowa. - Stój! - zawołała to Terencjo który prawie wysypał już magiczny pył na czarny płatek. - Co się stało wasza wysokość? - zapytała cynka (nie dzwoneczek, to było przed czasami dzwoneczka i jej przyjaciółek). - To nie jest dziecko śmiechu i radości, to nie wróżka, to dziecku płacu i smutku, fróżka - odrzekła królowa. Jedna jednak kropla pyłu spadła na płatek, a z niego wstała młoda Łezka, nieświadoma, że w jej naturzeleży być złą. - O, mój boże - szepnęła, królowa - co z nią zrobimy, ma w sobie pył, nie możemy wysłać jej do przystani felów(domu frożek i fróżów). - Dziecko, czy chesz z nami zostać? - zapytała - Jeśli jednak zostaniesz, będziesz traktowana jak jedna z nas. - Tak, chcę, bardzo chcę - krzyknęła uradowana Łezka. - Niech się stanie, więc twa wola, nazywam cię Łezką - powiedziała królowa. Pojawiły się symbole, Łezka musiała znaleść swe przeznaczenie. Kiedy sięgnęła po płatek śniegu, nagle wszystkie symbole zaczęły lśnić i do nie przyleciały, kiedy wzięła je do rąk zalśniły na równi z lśnieniem małego tornada, które wybrała Widia (choć wtedy niek tego nie wiedział bo widi wtedy nie było). Młoda wróżka wychowywana była na równi z prawdziwymi wróżkami. Nikt nie był wobec niej tolerancyjny. Królowa, która przez ten czas polubiła Łezkę wycofała im pamięć by myśleli, że jest taka jak oni i tylko ona oraz pozostali władcy plus wróżka duszka znali jej pochodzenie. Wiele lat puźniej, tóż po odkryciu przez Dzwoneczka swej siostry, królowa wezwała Barwinkę, dzwoneczka i jej przyjaciółki by powiedzieć im o czymś strasznym. Dowiedziały się o pochodzeniu Łezki, ale i o tym o czym nikt poza władcami i wróżką duszką wcześniej nie wiedział, a mianowicie iż cień Łezki może w każdej chwili zmienić się w złego. Tak się właśnie stało. Cień łezki wymkną się spod kontroli, uciekał od pani, a podszywał się pod innych robią co jakiś czas kawały przeszkadzające w zmianie pór roku. Poznać go można było tylko po tym, że co jakiś czas widać było u niego żółte, świecące oczy. Cień ten błąka się dalej po świecie wróżek... Galeria Brak obrazków... Rysujcie pliska, jak wy coś zrobicie też rysne. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach